1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computer-supported method for reconstructing an image of a three-dimensional subject, of the type wherein at least three two-dimensional projections of the subject, onto a projection surface composed of surface elements, that are offset from one another by difference angles are supplied to an evaluation computer, the difference angles being in a common rotational plane, the position in the projection surface and—per projection—a surface data value are respectively allocated to the surface elements, and volume data values for a number of volume elements to which respective positions in space are allocated are determined by the evaluation computer on the basis of the supplied, two-dimensional projections, so that the totality of volume elements represent a three-dimensional image of the subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such methods are well known for C-arm X-ray systems. In such a system, the beam source and the projection surface are rotated synchronously and in the same direction through at least 180° and 44 through 400 X-ray exposures are thereby acquired. The reconstruction then ensues by means of the Feldkamp back-projection algorithm.
A rotation through by at least 180° is compulsory in the Feldkamp back-projection algorithm. The C-arm X-ray system that enables such a rotation through 180° and more, however, are relatively costly. There are therefore a number of systems wherein only rotation by an angle smaller than 180° is possible. A 3D reconstruction of the subject cannot ensue in such systems operating conventionally.